The present invention relates to a sphere toy, and more specifically to such a sphere toy which comprises an inner spherical shell floating in a liquid inside a transparent outer spherical shell, and a rotation control device driven to rotate the inner spherical shell in the outer spherical shell.
A variety of sphere toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Ball-in-ball is one of the most popular sphere toys nowadays. A ball-in-ball sphere toy is comprised of a small ball floated in a liquid inside a big ball. The small ball has a weight at the bottom. When the user rotates the big ball, the design on the small ball maintains immovable. This design becomes less attractive after several times in play.